The Rising
by Master Storyteller 101
Summary: Percy, Jason, and Nico are on a quest to save the mighty warrior Thalia Grace. She is kidnapped and tortured by the Romans. Percy is greatly depressed. Jason is heartbroken. Nico has lost his second sister. The three must go on the quest but when they meet Chaos, will things change? AU of The House of Hades. Hope you like it.
1. Prologue

**Percy's P0V**

Percy watched as Annabeth was struck by Octavian. He shouted and attacked the Roman. He escaped. Annabeth cried as she laid on the ground. The Romans continued to attack. He cried with Annabeth. Her whole left leg was impaled and her right arm was covered in blood. She would soon be dead. Annabeth kissed Percy and died with him. He cried over her. He buried her after the battle and wrote _Annabeth Chase: Percy Jackson's Lover, Powerful Warrior_. No longer should he see her.

**Jason's P0V**

Jason was saddened over Annabeth's death. She was a great warrior. He was even more saddened when Piper broke up with him. She stated that she didn't like him anymore and that the spark was gone. Jason then said he hated her and left to cry in his room. Sadly, two days later, Piper was hit with an axe in her back and was paralyzed until another Roman finished her off. He cried over her for days. It was the end.

**Nico's P0V**

He heard Hazel's death. She screeched as Frank betrayed her and killed her. She was left to drown in a lake. He cried over the loss of his two sisters. First Bianca, then Hazel. He had no purpose anymore. No more.

**Thalia's P0V**

Thalia went to Camp Half-Blood. She wanted to visit her friends. Artemis allowed her to., She came and trumpets roared. More than thousands of men were coming at her. They were Romans. The Romans attacked and struck her. Percy saw her and carried her to safety. The Romans then continued to attack. They were doomed.


	2. The Roman Attack

**Percy's P0V**

Percy watched as the Athena Cabin was burned along with the Poseidon Cabin. Thalia was in Percy's arms, wounded. The Romans were attacking everyone. They then attacked Percy. He was hurt in the forehead with an axe. He screamed and fell back. Blood flowed down his face. Everything went blurry. He then blacked out.

He woke up in the lake. He had healed. But where was Thalia? He continued walking and found several demolished cabins. Zeus Cabin, Hera Cabin, and Ares Cabin were still up. The rest were burned to ashes or destroyed. He saw a few Ares kids. They were too wounded to talk. He then saw Jason. He was almost dead. He carried him and asked him questions.

"Where's Thalia," Percy asked. "She's ki-ki-kidnapped," he stuttered faintly. He then started crying. "She was my sister," he said faintly again. Percy then went to see if Chiron was anywhere.

Chiron was at the demolished Big House. He was crying and said almost all the Greek demigods were dead. Percy felt like he was shot a thousand times. He was done with everything. However, Rachel then came out of nowhere. She said a prophecy.

_At the darkest hour,_

_the heroes must not worry,_

_or be in a hurry,_

_they must search for a flower, _

_the greatest of them all, _

_the seas shall kiss the skies,_

_and all will be realized, _

_when Chaos arrives._

Percy was shaken and saw Jason coming. He ran to tell Jason everything.


	3. 800,000 Years Ago

**800,000 Years Ago**

**Hades' P0V**

Hades walked in the Underworld. Perseus and Chaos were there. He greeted them and thanked Perseus for killing Prometheus. Perseus laughed crazily. Chaos then told Hades to kill Zeus and Poseidon. Hades rejected and Chaos attacked again. The chaos was beginning. Chaos then stabbed Hades with Riptide. Chaos then gave Percy Riptide and told him to protect it. Zeus and Poseidon then appeared. They attacked Chaos saying,"You must be destroyed and stuck in Tartarus." Poseidon captured Perseus and Zeus captured Chaos. Chaos broke free and abandoned Perseus.

Perseus was taken to Olympus. He was in chains, however, he escaped and ran away. He jumped into a portal and disappeared.

**Perseus' P0V**

Perseus came back in a mortal form. He was Percy Jackson. Or Perseus Jackson, he didn't care. Just as long as it had Perseus or Percy. Percy saw his new mother and smiled.

**800,000 Years Later**

**Jason's P0V**

Jason attempted to take in all the information Percy was giving him. The prophecy and how they both needed to save Thalia. However, Jason wasn't too convinced. In fact, he thought it was a horrible idea. Jason nodded and he was taken into the infirmary. No one was there. He was given nectar and ambrosia to heal. He wasn't healing fast. The quest better work.

**Percy's P0V**

Percy was finally meeting Chaos again. Chaos had abandoned him in the his greatest hour of need. Chaos needed to pay.

**Zeus' P0V**

The Romans were Warriors of Chaos. How could it happen? He would soon have to lead the Olympians and what's rest of the demigods into battle. However, how could they win when most of the Greek demigods were dead? The Olympians and Greeks would soon die.


	4. The Fates and Perseus

**Percy's P0V**

After several weeks, Jason healed and Camp Half-Blood was rebuilt. There were only ten demigods. Five from Ares, two from Demeter, and three from Hermes. Travis and Connor had died. Almost none of Percy's friends were left. Only Grover came and decided he was going. However, Percy told him not to and to go with Juniper.

They then packed up to go on the quest. Suddenly, Nico came and said he was coming. He didn't give a reason but Percy let Nico anyway just in case something went wrong. He knew Nico had gotten a gift from Hades called Venom. It was a blade. Nico could stab anyone with it and it would inject deadly poison that could even kill a titan into the opponent's body. Nico loved the gift.

They eventually rested at a hotel. The hotel was called Monster Inn. It was specifically for demigods. They rested in protection that night. However, something strange would happen soon.

The next day, they continued on the journey when something extreme happened. The Fates appeared. They had arranged a meeting with Perseus Jackson. Percy said it was a private meeting and told Jason and Nico to leave and hang out together.

**At the meeting...**

"Perseus Jackson, Champion of Chaos, Slayer of Prometheus," stated The Fates. "You have come back from a different world, haven't you Perseus but in a mortal form. The greatest risk of being caught. All because Chaos left you." Percy angrily glared at The Fates. "He abandoned me because he is just another stuck up titan," said Percy, growling. "Calm down Perseus, man you look young for an 800,000 year old. We need to talk about your future with Chaos." Percy looked even angrier. "You idiots, I will never join Chaos again, I'm only searching for Thalia and going to kill Chaos along the way."

The Fates then said," Now now Perseus, you will find Thalia we're sure about that. However, you must be careful. Chaos never really left you. He saw you enter in mortal form. You have a new life he understands that but now your new life is being destroyed. We need to help you save it."

After the meeting, Percy caught up with Jason and Nico. They had a super size pizza. Percy got two slices and went to a creek. He swam until a huge wave came over him. Percy was then transported to Olympus.

**Zeus' P0V**

Zeus and Poseidon had finally found Perseus. "Percy or should I say Perseus Jackson, you are finally captured and will now be turned into ashes." Percy stabbed Zeus with Riptide. He then ran out of Olympus. Suddenly, there were shadowy flames and Chaos appeared.


End file.
